


If I'm Trapped in Your Universe, Who Cares?

by ClearSkyBlue



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A teacher and mechanic, Age Difference, Drabble, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, but not really?, cutesy wootsy stuff ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearSkyBlue/pseuds/ClearSkyBlue
Summary: Kihyun pouted, fixing his glasses, “what would they say about me if they find out I'm with you? What would they say about you?” He sighed, “you were my student once...”





	If I'm Trapped in Your Universe, Who Cares?

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna say that ages are all over the place and not accurate at all. Please enjoy! XO

 

 

The bell signaling the end of school rang. Kihyun sighed from his desk. Without looking up and still focusing on the papers in front of him, he said, “class dismissed.” The sounds of backpacks ruffling, the scrape of shoes against the floor, and students laughing and muttering filled the air for the next few minutes. Kihyun thought he was alone after a minute or so of silence, but then someone cleared his throat at the back of the room. Kihyun looked up to see Hyunwoo still standing by his chair. Kihyun raised an eyebrow at him before turning back to his paperwork, “is something the matter, Mr. Hyunwoo?”

“N-No, I just-” Kihyun heard someone coming closer to his desk, “I just have a question that I hope isn’t too personal.” 

Kihyun looked up and saw Hyunwoo in front of him, pulling at his collar awkwardly and looking away. “What is it?” 

Hyunwoo looked at him, “how um… how do you know Hoseok?” He looked away again.

“Oh, him,” Kihyun looked down and folded his hands together before leaning against his chair, “he was a student of mine years ago - before he dropped out. That’s how I know him.” 

“Ah, I see,” Hyunwoo said. 

“I just thought it was strange seeing him around campus again and talking to students,” Kihyun motioned to Hyunwoo,” and the such and,” Kihyun took a deep breath and thought that if he continued talking, he might divulge too much information. He shrugged, “and yeah.” 

Hyunwoo nodded, “I see.” He stepped back and bowed to leave. 

As Hyunwoo walked to the entrance of the classroom, Kihyun said, “you’re a good student, Hyunwoo.” Hyunwoo paused and turned back to Kihyun. Kihyun gave him a side glance and fixed his glasses, “keep up the good work, okay?” 

Hyunwoo paused for a second before nodding, “yeah, thanks.” He turned back and left the classroom. Waiting for him outside were two of his friends, Minhyuk and Hyungwon. Minhyuk pushed Hyunwoo slightly and whispered something to him with a big smile on his face. Hyunwoo shrugged and shook his head, talking back to Minhyuk. Minhyuk pouted and looked into the classroom and glanced at Kihyun for a second before talking to Hyunwoo and pushing him towards the stairs. 

Kihyun had watched the scene and wondered what exactly they had been talking about. He sighed and decided that it was not worth his time. 

After he finished on the paper he was grading, Kihyun packed everything up and cleaned his desk. He left the classroom and headed for the teacher’s lounge to attend the final meeting of the day before he could finally leave and go where he wanted to go. 

Kihyun almost fell asleep twice at the meeting. He was grateful to Changkyun for always waking him up. After the meeting, he sat at his desk in the teacher’s lounge. There were a few things the teachers were asked to do before they left today, and it was a bit of a headache but Kihyun started working on them as fast as he could. When he was almost done, he received a text message. Kihyun had a feeling of who it could possibly be from, so he smiled as he opened the text message and saw that he had been right. 

“Is that Mister Hot Bod?” Changkyun asked. Kihyun shared the desk space with him. 

“Mister what now?” Kihyun asked as he answered the text message.

“You know,” Changkyun raised an eyebrow and smirked, “the guy you refuse to tell us about. Only he can make you smile like that.”

Kihyun sighed, putting his phone down. He looked at Changkyun. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he shook his head. 

Changkyun rolled his eyes. He shifted closer to Kihyun. “Why won’t you at least tell me?” he asked. “I won’t tell anyone,” he motioned to all the other teachers in the lounge. “You know I don’t care about who you like,” he said, more softly, whispering almost. 

Kihyun smiled. He appreciated Changkyun’s words. He put a finger on Changkyun’s forehead and pushed him away as he said, “it’s none of your business.” He turned back to his work and said after a moment of silence, “there’s no one.” 

“Saying that it’s none of my business first implies that there is someone,” Changkyun said, smiling, “but no, I get it. It’s fine. If you don’t want to say anything, I won’t force you. Just know that I am always here to talk.”

Kihyun closed the final folder he was working on. “I’m done,” he stood up. “I still have student papers I need to grade, so I’m leaving now.” 

“You can always work on them here,” Changkyun said. 

“I’m fine,” Kihyun said as he packed his things.

“Kihyun!” Another teacher from across the room, Seungkwan, yelled, “are you not going to drink with us tonight?”

“No, thank you,” Kihyun shook his head. A few teachers groaned. He looked at Changkyun, “see you Monday.”

“See you Monday,” Changkyun repeated as he turned back towards his desk. “Go spend time with your hunk. I know that’s what you’re going to do.”

Kihyun sighed, rolling his eyes, and picked up his bag to leave. “I heard that kid Hoseok is showing his face around campus again,” Jeonghan suddenly said as he threw a paper ball into the trash can. He missed. Kihyun froze.

“I saw him once,” Hansol said, pointing at Jeonghan with a pencil. “You think he’s causing trouble again?” 

“He’s always been a troublemaker,” Seungkwan joined the conversation, “wouldn’t surprise me.”

“Oh please, I’m sure he’s not that bad,” Kihyun suddenly snapped. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Kihyun looked at them with wide eyes. He quickly bowed and said his goodbyes before leaving. 

“What came over him?” Seungkwan asked after Kihyun left.

“No idea,” Changkyun answered, reaching for the coffee in his thermos. He took a sip and tapped it, deep in thought. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kihyun arrived at the mechanical workshop when the sky was starting to turn orange. He quickly grabbed his work bag and closed the car, heading for the garage area of the workshop. When he entered, he gave Jooheon, who was working on a car by the corner nearest to the waiting area since he was the one who also greeted the customers, a nod of acknowledgment before heading straight to the back office. He set all of his things on the chair by the desk with a big sigh. 

The end of the school year was always hard. Kihyun was exhausted. He quickly stretched his back and went back outside. Back in the garage area, he eyed the parameter and set his eyes on a specific person, who was currently working on the hood of a car, unaware of his surroundings. Kihyun shook his head, rolling his eyes but still smiling. 

Kihyun walked towards him and wrapped his arms around the other man’s torso once Kihyun reached him. The other man jumped slightly and stopped working. Kihyun rested his head on the man’s shoulder blade, “good afternoon.” The days were getting cooler, so Kihyun was lucky he had not been sweating as much as he would often do. 

The man let out a happy hum before dropping everything and turning around, hugging Kihyun back, “hi, baby.” He ran his hands through Kihyun’s back before resting them on his lower back, “how’re you feeling?”

Kihyun rested his head on his shoulder, “tired.” 

The man nodded with a hum, “end of the semester kicking your ass?” His hand traveled low to Kihyun’s ass. 

“Hey!” Kihyun pushed away and hit his chest. The man grinned, and Kihyun rolled his eyes before going back into the hug and resting his head on his shoulder again, “yeah…” The man hummed again, squeezing Kihyun for a second. They said nothing, basking in the silence around them only interrupted with the work of instruments against metal, courtesy of Jooheon. “They’re talking about you in school again,” Kihyun said after a while. 

“What are they saying about me?” 

“Same old, same old,” Kihyun sighed, “only there to cause trouble. I’ve told you not to come in the mornings.”

“But why?” the man whined. He tightened his grip on Kihyun’s waist and lifted him up, spinning him around, “I missed you!”

“Hoseok!” yelled Kihyun, hitting Hoseok’s shoulder, a smile forming in his face. 

The man, Hoseok, put him down and brought him close. He cupped Kihyun’s face with his hand and put their foreheads together. “I still miss you honestly,” he said softly. 

“I’m right here, dummy,” Kihyun said back.

Hoseok shook his head, “not enough.” After saying that, he connected their lips. 

They stayed still like that for a while longer. The kiss was sweet and innocent and full of a soft longing for each other. Kihyun ran his hand up Hoseok’s chest to land on his cheek - the other stopped at his shoulder. Hoseok had one hand on Kihyun’s waist, and he used it to bring them even closer. 

They only broke apart after Jooheon hit his metal toolbox with a wrench. “You guys are cute, but I’m trying to work here,” he simply said. 

Kihyun and Hoseok both laughed. Hoseok pulled Kihyun’s side close and left multiple kisses on his neck. Kihyun, being a bit ticklish, shied away until he finally decided to push Hoseok’s face away with his hand. Hoseok put up a weak fight of resistance. 

“Even Hyunwoo asked me how I knew you,” Kihyun said, leaning against Hoseok, his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. 

“The kid? Really?” Hoseok looked at him, “what’d you say?”

“That I knew you because you were my student once. What else can I say?” Kihyun lifted his head and looked at Hoseok. 

Hoseok shrugged, “he’s a nice kid though. I enjoy talking to him in the mornings.” 

Kihyun hummed, “he is, but some teachers don’t appreciate it. They think you’re causing trouble.” He poked Hoseok’s side. 

“What?” Hoseok leaned forward, nuzzling his nose against Kihyun’s cheek, “are you one of them?”

Kihyun pushed him away again and looked at the opposite direction, “you know I’m not, but I hate hearing all the other teachers gossip about you and sometimes even saying that you’re trying to get the students into bad paths or some shit like that.” Kihyun rolled his eyes. 

“They really saying that?” Hoseok raised an eyebrow, “wow, you don’t graduate from high school, and they start treating you like less than.” He sighed, shaking his head. 

“You’re not less than. They’re just pretentious assholes,” Kihyun leaned against Hoseok again, “but I did tell you to not go to the school in the mornings.” 

“You’ve been so busy these past few weeks. If I wanted to see you, even for just a second, I really saw no other option. Talking to students like Hyunwoo was just something that happens,” Hoseok said, putting the lower half of his face against Kihyun’s head. “I don’t think anyone would say the shit they say if they knew the real reason I was going to campus.”

Kihyun shook his head, “we've talked about this, Hoseok. You know I can't do that.”

Hoseok sighed, “I still think you're exaggerating.”

“I'm not,” Kihyun pouted, fixing his glasses, “what would they say about me if they find out I'm with you? What would they say about you?” He sighed, “you were my student once...”

Hoseok shook his head, “I don't care what they say about me.”

“I do!” Kihyun pointed at himself. “I could get fired if my job finds out. It doesn't matter if we're both adults in our twenties now - if we've both been adults since the beginning. They have a no tolerance policy against these situations - and what are the odds that the other high school in town will hire me? Word runs quickly here. I'd have to move away.”

Hoseok grabbed his hands, “I'd move away with you.”

Kihyun sighed, looking at their hands, “I know you would, and I can't do that to you, Hoseok. Your entire life and career are here, and I can't uproot you like that. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I did that.”

Hoseok rubbed his thumb on the top of Kihyun's hand, “Kihyun…”

Kihyun sighed and leaned forward, kissing the side of Hoseok's mouth, “I missed you, too, Hoseok. Just wait a little longer. There's only a week left before school is out.” He separated from Hoseok, their hands still connected, “I have papers to grade, so I'll be in the office until you close, okay?”

Hoseok nodded. “Are you staying over tonight?” he asked, full of hope. 

Kihyun smiled, letting go of Hoseok's hands. “I am,” he answered. 

Hoseok grinned happily and Kihyun's smile widened as he turned around and walked back to the office. He paused halfway through the walk and turned around, “also, it's getting colder now. Be sure to put on more layers.”

Hoseok rolled his eyes, smiling, “yes, I will.” He turned back to keep working on the car. 

Kihyun smiled and kept walking. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There was a window on the wall separating the office from the rest of the garage. Kihyun stared at Hoseok through it, so deep in thought that he could not concentrate on the papers he was grading. 

Kihyun and Hoseok had been together for five years now - since Hoseok was an eighteen-year-old high school dropout and Kihyun was the twenty-three-year-old newly hired teacher. Hoseok was part of the first homeroom class Kihyun ever taught. Kihyun fought through thick and thin to get Hoseok to not drop out, but Hoseok had already made up his mind - so Kihyun lost a student, but he gained something more since Hoseok had had his sight on him, and Kihyun could not deny that there was a charm to Hoseok. 

He never thought it would last this long. He never thought that he would ever wish that it would last forever. Yet here Kihyun was, longing that he could be something more with Hoseok, something official, but knowing that he could not be that something. 

Kihyun shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “Concentrate, Kihyun. Concentrate,” he told himself, “you'll never get anything done with these thoughts.”

Kihyun grabbed his red pen again and tried to keep working. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


With only an hour left until the workshop closed, Hoseok decided to go to the office to see how Kihyun was doing and to see if he needed anything, only to find him sleeping with his head on top of ungraded papers. Hoseok smiled softly. His chest filled up with so much emotion, with so much love for his dear Kihyun. 

Hoseok walked up to the chair Kihyun was sitting in and crouched down in front of him. He slowly removed Kihyun's glasses from his face and gently placed them next to his face. He then grabbed the jacket that was hanging off the back of the chair and draped it over Kihyun's back. He then stared at Kihyun as he ran a hand through Kihyun's hair. 

“I love you so much, Kihyun,” Hoseok said quietly, “I'd do anything for you. I'll drop everything and leave right now. I'll even get the stupid GED.” He chuckled, thinking of all the times Kihyun had encouraged him to study for it. He lifted the strands of hair that covered Kihyun's forehead and pushed them back. “I just want you to be happy. I want us to be happy. And hell, if that even means leaving the country, I'd do it for you, and you don't have to feel guilty about it. Because it's on my own will. Because I love you so much. I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth.” 

Hoseok scooted closer and placed a kiss on Kihyun's temple before standing up. 

Kihyun's lip twitched upwards, and Hoseok was left wondering if it was involuntary or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> In reply to the title, I guess Kihyun cares lol  
> First thing's first, I wanna thank a dear Twitter friend of mine for telling me to use Gravity for the title lmao. If I remember correctly, the title is part of Changkyun's rap.  
> Second thing's second, I'm not used to writing short one-shots like this, so I feel weird lol. Short and sweet but still... I hope that the story in it is clear.  
> Third thing's third, y'all have no idea all the changes this au has gone through and how it even started lmao. If I try to explain it, it's be longer than the story itself. Now ya'll understand why it's a teacher-student but not really?  
> Fourth thing's fourth, this au was really created with the help of that same friend mentioned before. So credits issued bc this wouldn't have been a thing otherwise!! ❤❤
> 
> I have a lot of different kiho aus in the works, and I plan on uploading another story before the year is up so let's hope I succeed lol.  
> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked, feel free to hit kudos or leave a little comment - I reply to all of them even if it takes me ten freaking years haha....  
> Until next time, bye-bye and take care!!


End file.
